A Study in TARDIS
by doctor-spacetime
Summary: The Doctor and his companions visit the Doctor's old friend Sherlock Holmes. But why doesn't Sherlock recognise the Doctor? And more importantly, who -is- Mrs Hudson?
1. The Arrival

**A/N This is my first fic so please let me know what you think. This prologue is rather short, but there's more to come if you like it!**

* * *

><p>Amy Pond gasped and spun around to face the Doctor. "Wait a minute – Baker Street? You're telling me that we're outside 221B Baker Street? No... No way, you've got to be... no!"<p>

A grin lit up the Doctor's face. "Yes indeed, Pond, the home of the famous Sherlock Holmes himself! And his companion as well, of course. Another Doctor. I think he fancied me a bit. Fancied Holmes a bit. Well, more than a bit..." He trailed off. Stepping around Amy, he swung the door open and squinted at the warm sunlight hitting his face. "Well, what are you waiting for? No time for dilly-dallying, Pond. Come along!"

Amy let out a squeal before remembering: "Rory! Hurry up or we're leaving without you!"

A head popped out from behind the TARDIS console. "Yes, coming. Uh, just a minute."

"What _are_ you wearing, Rory?"

"Well, it's a jumper, if you must know. For keeping warm. Because it's cold out there."

"And you want to seem fashionable. It isn't working, you know. But no time now – come on!" She grinned and took his hand.

The Doctor was already ringing the bell as they shut the blue doors behind them. "Ahhh, I can't wait to see my old friend Sherlock. It's not often I pop in just to say hello, you know. Last time I did that I... Well, you know. Anyway, I think you'll like him. Wears a deerstalker. Deerstalkers are – " He froze. The door to the apartment had opened, and standing in front of them was a very small, very fragile looking woman. "Err.. yes, well... " Visibly flustered, he smiled briefly before looking at Amy and Rory. _Oops_, he mouthed. He held up one finger – _wait a second_ – and turned to face the woman. "Uh, yes, hello there. Can you just give us a minute?" Without waiting for a reply, he ushered the Ponds back toward the sidewalk.

Amy was livid. "Doctor! What's going on? Doctor..."

"It's okay, Amy, I'm sure the Doctor has a perfectly rational explanation for whatever _that_ was." Rory looked at him. "Right Doctor?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course. We seem to have arrived a bit too early in Sherlock's timestream. He, er, won't _quite_ know me just yet. Nothing a little jump into the future can't fix. If I just recalibrate the density fibrillators I can probably jumpstart the locker ke – "

"No!" said Amy, rather forcibly. "You said it yourself that it's hard enough getting the right century. Plus, you told _me _five minutes and you know where that got us! No, I just want to meet Sherlock Holmes, have a cup of tea, and then we'll be on our way. Come on, Rory." She grabbed his arm and marched toward the door, where the woman still stood with her hands on her hips.

The Doctor watched them for a moment before begrudgingly following along. "This isn't right," he muttered. "This is very not right. If that's who I think it is, and I think it is, then this could be very bad. Very, very, very not good..."


	2. The Man

**A/N Sorry about the short chapters, uni is crazy and this is me in my study breaks! R&R if you wanna read more :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor had just stepped through the door when a loud gunshot rang through the building.<p>

Rory flinched at the sound. "What. Was that."

"Well, Beaky." He smiled at Rory, who didn't seem impressed with the new nickname. "That would be Sherlock Holmes himself. And I think he's – "

"BORED!" came a yell from upstairs.

Another shot.

This time, it was the Doctor who flinched. "I think we ought to take a look at that, don't you? Oh, and _hello_ Mrs Hudson!" He turned his attention back to the woman in the doorway, who appeared to be in some form of shock. He leant forward and quickly kissed the air on either side of her face before continuing. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory. You can call me the Doctor, and I suppose you can call them Amy and Rory. She's Amy. He's Rory. The Roman. Rory the Roman. Well, not anymore, but – "

"Doctor, get to the point!"

"Right, thank you Amy. As I was saying, we're here to see Mr. Holmes, if you don't mind."

"Are – are you with the Yard?"

"The Yard? Er, yes. We heard there was a problem with your lawns so we came to investigate. So if you don't mind, we'll just head upstairs and be out of your way. Ponds!"

Amy pursed her lips and her eyes widened as she surveyed the chaos in front of her. Dirty clothes and empty cups covered every available surface. An old violin sat in one corner of the room, and on top of a shelf –

"A skull? Is that... a skull?" Rory sat down very quickly, before standing again just as fast. "And eyeballs. Brilliant. Just my luck, I sat in eyeballs."

"Shut up, Rory..."

"Yes, do shut up Rory, I'm trying to think and you're making it very difficult for me."

A man had appeared from behind them.


End file.
